Dragonball QT
by dudewithtude
Summary: This story follows mirai Trunks shortly after he leaves the Z-Fighters to return home and destroy the Androids. He is approached by the Supreme Kai and told of the mystical QT Balls where he and other Z-Fighters must save all creation. R and R please


**Well here we go. I've been trying to work up the courage to write my own Dragonball Story for a while and here it is. I know that the concept is a little out there but this is just the beginning hopefully I can develop it as the story unfolds. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. x**

There was a bright white-hot flash of light. The sound of the advanced circuitry within the time machine began to fade into the distance. Trunks had no idea what was happening but even with is vision impaired he could tell that he had been moved to somewhere else, the gravity was heavier and the air was thin. At first it was a challenge to merely breathe in oxygen but as the seconds passed and he began to regain his faculties it became easier. Trunks began rubbing his eyes in an attempt to regain his sight, it was still blurry but he could make out the faint figure of someone else in the distance. He couldn't quite make out exactly who it was but their energy signature told him everything he needed to know. Whoever it was they definitely possessed beyond average strength, he had never felt this particular energy signature before but even though it was unfamiliar to him he couldn't help but feel as though he had sensed it somewhere before.

As his eyesight returned to him he looked around, the surface was baron and ragged as though nothing had lived their for centuries. It was a breathtaking sight; the ground seemed to run on endlessly for miles but there was no sign of life anywhere no buildings that indicated there had ever been any hint of civilisation. All of a sudden there was a massive energy spike and Trunks, trusting his instincts leapt out of the way avoiding the energy blast that had been hurled at him by an unknown attacker. As Trunks landed back on the ground it instantly became clear who had fired at him, this stranger had black spiked up hair and was wearing a purple training uniform with an orange vest underneath, he also appeared to be wearing what looked like Saiyan combat gloves and boots. Who was this guy?

TRUNKS: Who are you? How did I end up here?

UNKNOWN: You got to be kidding me. You go to all the trouble of snatching me up here and that's the best cover story you have.

TRUNKS: I don't know what you're talking about. I was travelling on my way home when my ship was engulfed by a white light, next thing I know I'm winding up here.

UNKNOWN: You obviously don't know who you're dealing with here, but if you don't tell me exactly what I need to know you're going to find out.

TRUNKS: Look just slow down for a second, we've got to figure this out we can…

Suddenly without warning the unknown warrior's energy begins to spike and in the blink of an eye takes of charging at unbelievable speed towards Trunks. Trunks is quick to somersault out of the way turning his body in mid-air and answering with a kick towards the head of his opponent. Surprisingly the attack is blocked and Trunks can't help but be taken by surprise at the relevant ease with which his attack has been stopped. The two youngsters lock eyes and begin to exchange back and forth in a furious flurry of kicks and punches resulting in sparks of power flying as their attacks meet head on. Neither man seems to have the advantage over the other as their energies seem to be perfectly in sync with one another. Losing themselves momentarily in the heat of battle both Trunks and his unknown opponent drop their guard for a moment but it is enough for them to hit each other simultaneously in the jaw. Both men float away from one another in an attempt to regain their footing in the battle. Suddenly the black haired stranger cups his hands together at his side and Trunks eyes widen as his energy begins to skyrocket.

UNKNOWN: KA……ME…..

TRUNKS: No.

UNKNOWN: HA……..ME…

Trunks assumes as his opponents body is bathed in a blue light. He had seen this attack before, it was Goku's famous Kame-Hame-Ha technique, how did this guy know it.

UNKNOWN: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

There is little time for contemplation as the famous energy beam makes it's way towards Trunks. In a bold move he holds his ground, deciding to meet the attack head on. He feels as though he is being smashed against a wall as he holds out his hands and the beam collides with them. He struggles to hold his ground as the attack is stronger than he anticipated. Little by little he is overwhelmed by the attack and it becomes clear to him that in order to survive the move he's going to have to turn it up a notch. Trunks screams out into the air as jolts of power begin to course through his body, his hair is turned upwards by the sheer power of the energy an energy that soon engulfs his body in a blinding golden light. He rolls into the attack, moving through the beam and redirecting it skyward without receiving a scratch. His opponent is standing watching him in awe as Trunks turns back around to face him in full super-saiyan form.

UNKNOWN: How….how did you do that?

TRUNKS: I practiced.

UNKNOWN: You're a super-saiyan too.

TRUNKS: Too?

Trunks watches from the distance as his opponent begins to push his own power to the surface. In a matter of seconds his body is engulfed by the same power that Trunks himself had utilised just moments before. As surprised as he was by the turn of events he couldn't help but be impressed. It didn't matter how many times he saw it watching a super-saiyan from the outside was simply breathtaking.

UNKNOWN: I don't know who you are, but there's no way that you're a Saiyan.

TRUNKS: I could say the same to you.

Both men assume their battle stances ready to engage in round two when their attention is drawn to a very distinctive energy signature materialising on the battlefield mere feet away from their position. Little by little the body begins to take shape until the Supreme Kai appears in front of them.

SUPREME KAI: Please there is no need for violence.

UNKNOWN: Says you.

TRUNKS: What's going on here?

SUPREME KAI: Allow me a moment of your time and I will explain.

Both men look at each other somewhat sceptical but since they can't detect any great amount of power coming from this mysterious stranger they decide to play along; relaxing their muscles and suppressing their power back within them turning back to normal.

SUPREME KAI: First of all allow me to apologise for the abrupt manner in which both of you were removed from your respective environments, I know that you both had pressing matters of your own to attend to. My name is the Supreme Kai and I am responsible for overseeing the four separate quadrants of the galaxy. Both of your are extremely important individuals and I am in need of your…talents to help me with an extremely serious matter.

TRUNKS: Listen I don't know exactly what your situation is but there are people back home who are depending on me.

SUPREME KAI: Yes. You have an important role to play Trunks it's true but you will get the opportunity to come to the aid of those in your home dimension.

UNKNOWN: Home dimension?

SUPREME KAI: We'll get to that. But first introductions are in order. Trunks this is Goten, Goten this is Trunks. You are both saiyan hybrids born on earth but in different realities.

TRUNKS: As in different times?

SUPREME KAI: No Trunks. You yourself have travelled the time stream but as you know time is like a river that can branch off in endless direction. For every direction that the river can branch off in you have a different reality. An earth that may bare many resemblances to the Earth that you two come from but somewhere along the way have been effected differently. Look up.

Both of the young demi-saiyans look up into the sky. It is dark like they are looking out into the vastness of space and scattered with Billions of Stars.

SUPREME KAI: Each of those stars that you see is a different reality each possessing it's own history with events that differ from the time that both of you know.

TRUNKS: But there are…billions of them.

SUPREME KAI: Exactly. For untold eons these realities have all existed in of themselves, each of them existing blissfully unaware that they are but one in an endless infinite of space. Up until now that is but the very fabric that holds each of these realities intact has been weakened and is beginning to break down.

GOTEN: What does that mean?

SUPREME KAI: Think of basic physics, two objects can't exist in the same space at the same time. Up until now these universes have been self contained but if the walls between them break down then everything will collapse inward causing an imbalance and resulting in the end of time and space.

Trunks doesn't say a word he merely stands and listens. What the two of them were now being told was unbelievable but then he himself had been travelling back and forth in time for a few years now. Suddenly his gut tightens up as the realisation hits him.

TRUNKS: Time Travel.

GOTEN: What?

TRUNKS: I caused the rip. My Time machine. All of the moving backwards and forth through time. I wasn't moving through time I was moving to an alternate reality. That's why events played out so much differently there than in my time. I caused the rip.

SUPREME KAI: Unfortunately Trunks that is correct. The very fabric that holds up the one-dimensional walls is very fragile and when you began to move back and forth without sealing the door behind you the rip began to be pulled bigger and bigger.

Trunks is overcome with what he is hearing. He collapses to his knees clutching his head in his hands overcome with anguish. How could this have happened. He only meant to correct something that he felt should be corrected, to save the people n his own time and by doing that he had placed everything in danger. Trunks makes his way to his feet allowing himself a moment to take in everything that he's been told. He then turns to the Supreme Kai with a look of determination etched on his face.

TRUNKS: Tell me what I have to do.

SUPREME KAI: Come with me.

The two young Saiyans follow after the Supreme Kai who leads them through a seemingly endless Spiral Stairway leading them to a room. The statues that are etched into the walls of the room are truly breathtaking. there is a unique energy about them that neither of the young men had felt before.

SUPREME KAI: These gentleman are the Supreme Kai's of generations past. Each time a Supreme Kai dies a statue is erected here in memory of their service to the universe.

GOTEN: I don't want to be disrespectful of anything but doesn't it seem kind of pointless to set up a memorial in a place that no one ever sees.

SUPREME KAI: Turns to Goten and Smiles. It has been brought to my attention before but they are not hear to merely be remembered. Each time a Supreme Kai dies a portion of their energy remains in their bodies. To become a Supreme Kai you must be pure of heart and soul, when they die that energy is channelled to this place and then used to reinforce the walls of the multi-verse.

TRUNKS: How does it do that?

SUPREME KAI: With seven spheres known as the QT Balls. The Namekian people are an extremely spiritual race with only but a handful gaining superior physical strength but it wasn't always that way. Centuries ago when the Namekian race was still in it's infancy it's planet was besieged by an ancient evil. This evil laid waste to the planet and it's people almost driving Nameks to the point of extinction. In order to drive back this evil Seven Namek elders channelled their own energy into devices that they called Dragon Balls. The seven balls focused the positive energy of the Nameks and focused it towards the evil, driving it back to the abyss from whence it came. That is the story of how the Dragonballs originally came to be. The principal is the same here. These balls harness the positive energies of Kai's past and re-focus it back into the multi-verse, holding it together.

TRUNKS: So what's different how does my travelling through the dimension change that?

SUPREME KAI: Because when the tear in the verse began to increase it was more than the balls could handle, they were holding the energy of the Kai's plus the extra energy of the dimensions. Eventually it became more than the balls could handle and they were sucked into the void scattering them throughout creation. If balance is to be restored then you must find these Balls and return them here.

GOTEN: So let me get this straight. You expect us to travel a vast and endless selection of realities searching for 7 mystical balls that hold the fate of creation in their hands.

SUPREME KAI: Exactly.

GOTEN: I'm in.

TRUNKS: Me too.

SUPREME KAI: I appreciate your courage but it will require more than both of you to complete this mission. My ability to navigate the dimensions has diminished due to the tear, you two were the only two I could gather before I was sealed off it is unclear exactly how but I have the feeling that there is a greater force at work here. As the two of you travel the realities you will need to recruit people to help you in your mission.

GOTEN: Sounds like a piece of cake.

SUPREME KAI: Make no mistake, this will be the most dangerous thing that either of you have ever undertaken not only will you be travelling into realities that you have no comprehension of but each of these possesses their own dangers.

Both of the young saiyans step away from the Supreme Kai and look out into the vast expansion that now stands before them. It was truly daunting but both of them knew that it was something worth fighting for. They wanted so desperately to go home but knew that if they didn't intervene here then there may not be a home to go back too.

TRUNKS: Let's do this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEXT TIME: The hunt is on. Armed with little more than their own strength and a device for navigating the void in dimension Trunks and Goten must hop their first reality as their quest for the QT Balls begins. **


End file.
